


Jessica's Mother's Day Depression (Neinscape)

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Brain Damage, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Medical, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mother's Day, Neglect, Past, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: (TRIGGER WARNING! This story deals with some very sensitive topics especially on the 2nd page read at your own risk)Mothers Day hasn't been Jessica's favourite holiday it usually gets her in a very depressive mood but today her depression became too high and she is losing hope and confident in her existance Will her russian mental health doctor who has similar experiences be able to save her and metaphorically remove her hands from the trigger making this holiday not so bad after all?(originally written October 13th 2015)





	1. Jessica's backstory before the events

Jessica's Mother was a beautiful woman who wore elegant dresses, stockings, boots and cool chained jeans too she was caring, fun and helpful to others while Jessica's dad was a slick tough jock type person who enjoyed sports, games, and concerts however he had a bad temper that he couldn't control 

with the full name Jessica Jessie Morrison   
she had light pink hair which was actually supposed to be red  
she had light violet eyes  
and beautiful looking bangs tied up in twin ponytails   
she was really playful, cheerful and fun loving   
HOWEVER Jessica’s Biological Mother died in a Car Crash when Jessica was 4 and Her Dad became so desperate he reached to alcohol and dated many women so Jessica was mostly taken care of by his two sisters who died a few years later Jessica wanted a mother  until Jessica’s dad decided to marry one of his girlfriends which half annoyed half thrilled Jessica who was a business type woman who was overly serious about work and education (Jessica’s new mom) which resulted in Jessica getting really good grades just because she wanted to please her so called new mommy cause her dad was no longer the loving teddy bear he once was however she then found out her new mom didn’t care for her at all and thought she was retarded and stupid because of her weak strength, mental issues and being different than other kids, also she was too much of a coward and too shy to make friends so she started forcing Jessica to go to parties that she hated her new mom would usually take her anger out on Jessica every day and she started drinking because of her now regular laziness she would make Jessica do all the house chores even the ones kids her age can’t do as she got older the abuse and neglect became worse and worse Jessica started ignoring her so called parents attempting to do things herself until she was sent to a boarding school and she went insane


	2. The Regretable Choice and the Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING!: Attempted Suicide scene)
> 
>  
> 
> Jessica breaks down and attempts suicide until Dr.Kolkol saves her from drowning

The Brain Damage heavily affected her memory so she could only remember that her parents were abusive except she couldn’t remember her biological mother or her dad’s sisters positive memories the insanity and grief was too much and depressed her deeply even when she was in neinscape she kept it secret cause she was too miserable to tell anyone and ever since then she hated mother’s day cause she felt like she was the only one left out even if others didn’t have their mother’s they at least had carers who acted like mothers for them Jessica wished to have that motherly love be given to her it’s just since she was just a toddler when her biological mom was alive she couldn’t bond well enough for it to be memorable for her as much as she tried she couldn’t remember any positive memories from her childhood and felt like if no one is going to love her she’s better off not being on earth at all so she attempted suicide when she went to give herself a furo bath she let the shower overflow her body so she could relax while attempting to rest in peace until Dr Kolkol (Russia) rushed into the room quickly pulled Jessica out of the tub and desperately performed CPR to get her to breathe again Jessica was so surprised she didn’t know anyone like Russia would actually save her  
She just wanted to disappear and was shocked that she was still alive  
Dr Kolkol (Russia): Jessica  Can you hear me?  
Jessica: Nobody likes me my parents hate me my life is tearing apart I'll have to spend Mother's day alone my mother didn't really care about mother's day  I don't know what will happen to me so I attempted to end my life  
  
  
Dr Kolkol felt sad and stroked Jessica's tangled pink hair with his big soft hands  
"I Can't have you celebrating mother day alone? *he lifted up Jessica and carried her back to her room  
Jessica, did you attempt to kill yourself?  
Jessica nodded  
Jessica said I can’t celebrate mother’s day because I have no  mother my biological mother died when I was young and the Stepmom I did have hated me she didn’t care about me at all and because of my dad’s drinking he didn’t love me either I feel like nobody cares about me why did you have to save me I deserve to die (Jessica then burst into tears)  
Dr Kolkol hugged Jessica tightly and calmed her down  
There it’s okay милый одинокий devushka  
   
Jessica people do care about you and lots of people here love you  
You may not have your own family anymore besides you have Me and the others who care for you  
You have lots to live for you’re a calm, energetic beautiful girl da? I’m your friend and I care about you  
I’ll make sure you never mistreated ever again and I’ll protect you from anything that harms you  
 T-Thank you Dr Kolkol Nobody has ever made such a promise to me before   
Me and you are friends now da?  
Da


End file.
